Current Majesty
Current Majesty is a fanmade band by Nuzelight. The band consists of Mari, a banded reef snake, Maidi, a humpback anglerfish, Poisse, a mako shark, and Sidon, a coral reef ray. They don't have a specific music style, as each of them have their own with Poisse being the only exception as he just goes along with the other threes styles. Mari's style is more lo-fi(ish) based, Maidi is more rap based and Sidon is more pop music based. They would compose music for 2 years before the band eventually disbanded. Current Majesty Members Mari Mari is 4'9" and the youngest of the band, as he is 21 years old. He was one of the three vocalists for Current Majesty. He is a banded reef snake, though only his hair color reflect this. He lived in New Shores, a city in Inkopolis, until he was 19 where he was part of an unpopular band that consisted of his school friends, and their band was called Ocean Eyes. He had departed from that band at age 15 after he had wanted to become semi-famous. He had created a profile on a music website. His name was Camarón, and he would post oftenly. He had eventually deactivated the account after he gained attraction on his SplatTube channel where he uploaded covers of him singing his songs. He then composed his own songs and made a collab with Maidi, which only made them more popular. The two eventually became best friends, move to Crab City and move in together as roommates would continue to be best friends when they became apart of Current Majesty. Maidi Maidi is 5'4" and is the second oldest of the group, as he is 23 years old. He was one of the there vocalists for Current Majesty. He is a humpback anglerfish and he has an escla, a trait only female anglerfish have. He lived on an island called Island of Asherah until he was 18 where he would sing for the young squids since he was 12. He would also have his older sister, Anemone, record him singing and they would sing covers together at times. Anemone then went on to be a duo with another idol whose name was Aquamarine, leaving Maidi alone. He would then take one of Anemone's journal where she kept her song lyrics and would compose them. His song, "ClamClam Beach" whose lyrics were Anemone's, would be his most popular song among his friends and family. He moved to Amphib City and began singing in public for money. Mari, his future best friends and bandmate, had contacted him about making a cover for one if Maidi's songs, to which he agreed with. The two then became best friends and moved to Crab City and lived together as roommates. They would continue to be best friends throughout the course of Current Majesty. Sidon Sidon is 5'6", is the older member of Current Majesty as he is 24. He was the founder and was one of the three vocalists for Current Majesty. He is a coral reef ray. He has lived in Crab City since he was a little squid and still continues to live there. His family would audition him for musicals, a thing Sidon always loved since he had gotten attention, even if it was for a little bit. When he had expressed his love for musicals, his mother had auditioned him for more major roles where he had gotten the most time to play his role. He then moved out of his parents house at age 16 and bought a studio and house. He then recorded himself singing and would host live streams for his fans. When he announced he would be making his own band as a joke, people had taken him seriously and he had many emails from fans about joining his group. He had then chosen three people he thought were talanted-ish and would make two of them the lead vocalists and the other would be the second music composer. Poisse Poisse is 5'8" and is the second youngest member of Current Majesty as he is 22. He is a shortfin mako shark. Not much is known about Poisse other than that he used to be an actor and dancer. He had started out not wanting to do anything with music until his mother had made him take a composing class in high school. He liked the freedom of being able to create whatever he wanted, and eventually became fascinated with music. Even though he didn't have much freedom to create his own thing, he didn't mind it that much. Formation/History of Current Majesty The band started out when Sidon was singing songs to his fans on a livestream. One of his fans asked him what he thought on other music bands in Inkopolis. It took a while for Sidon to give his opinion, since he didn’t really know what to say. He didn‘t answer the question, but he did jokingly say that he would be starting his own band soon. However, he thought that his fans would take the joke since his tone was very sarcastic. He looked at the chat again and saw that everyone wanted to join his “band.”He quickly signed off and went to bed, not wanting to answer who would be in his “band.” When he went on his phone again, he saw that had thousands of emails from his fans. When he scrolled through them, he was surprised to find somebody by the name of Maidi. He knew who Maidi was since his ”ClamClam Beach” song was fairly popular in Crab City. He read his email and saw that there was also another song artist named Meri that Maidi had suggested in the email. He listened to the cover they had made together and felt like he actually wanted to make a band with the two. Of course, he needed somebody to help with the music. He searched through his emails again and saw a small actor who he seemed to also recognize named Poisse. He emailed the three of them back and scheduled a time they could all meet. The day of the meeting came and Sidon asked them what type of music they should all make. Meri suggested lo-fi, Maidi suggested rap, and Poisse said that he would go along with whatever Sidon picked. Sidon then said that he wanted to do pop music. The room went quiet for a few minute when Poisse spoke up, saying that they should all make their own music with the genre they wanted. Sidon thought about it and quickly agreed. The roles were next. Sidon said that he, Meri and Maidi would be the lead vocalists and Poisse would be the music composer. Poisse made the original logo for the group, which was made to look like a trident with the top being a crown and the blue being a water current. The logo stayed with them for the first year of them being a band. Maidi made the second logo, which still included the trident-crown thing, but instead with an anchor on the bottom and with their species on it. The band would go smooth for the years they’ve been together. Everyone’s individual songs would get popular, Meri’s being “lets go to the cafe again,” Maidi’s being “Just Me,” and Sidon’s being “Tik Tik.” But their most popular song would be the one that they all made together. “Resting Colors” was the most popular song as it included Meri’s lo-fi, Maidi’s rap, and Sidon’s pop. Everything would be great until the next few months. Sidon was being overwhelmed with the fame his band was having. He felt like he needed a break and when he told the group this they agreed to it. When they announced that Sidon would be taking a break from the band to their fans, some didn’t take it very lightly. Hardcore fans of Sidon and the band would often threaten to leave their fan base if Sidon didn’t come back soon, putting even more pressure on Sidon and the band. The remaining members stopped making music together. Poisse silently left the group since Sidon wouldn’t be returning anytime soon to stop this. leaving Meri and Maidi. Both of them made one final video titled “Memories Away.” The two then left the group after making the song. Maidi went on a solo career and Mari reunited with an old friend named Abyss, a crystal jelly. The two are now a duo named Ocean Eyes, the group both of them were in when they were little. Trivia * All of the members names are puns. Meri and Maidi making mermaid and Poisse and Sidon making Poseidon. * The name “Current Majesty” was based of a water current and royalty. * Though hard to see, Poisse has fin-like triangles on his hair.